Inuyasha Novelette: Miroku's Hand of Fate
by Tower of Babel
Summary: Miroku's prayer beads are cursed by Naraku. The Band of 7 are sent to retrieve Kagome's Suikon Jewel shards. But when Miroku accidentally sucks Inuyasha and co. into the Wind Tunnel, hope seems lost. But an unlikely ally helps. COMPLETE.
1. Miroku's Hand of Fate

**_Inuyasha: Miroku's Hand of Fate - Pt.1_**

The void: an infinitesimal place. And to Miroku, he believed it was where his fate lay.

Like his father and his father before him, he too believed he would be sucked into his own wind tunnel and be cast into that unending abyss that is the void. And it was only a matter of time unless something drastic stopped it.

If he could collect all the pieces of the Shikon Jewel and kill Naraku, then his life would be spared. It was a hopeful thought and so far it was the only thing he had to cling to. And with Inuyasha and the others helping him, his dream had all the possibility of coming true. But was it a realistic dream or was it his own delusions of denial?

His right hand started to ache. He looked at his hand as he sat in the shade, underneath the branches of an old oak tree, and pondered the pain. It was all he could think about.

The ache had started two weeks ago after a battle with Naraku's forces over some Shikon Jewel shards, and had progressively gotten worse since then. He had gone to several medicine men for a possible reason, but no one could tell him the cause of his discomfort. One medicine men even told him that it might be psychological and not to worry about it, claiming it was due to stress. But Miroku did not believe that and dismissed his analysis. Kagome had given him some medicinal hand cream she brought back from her time, but even that did not work. He did not know what to do about the problem, if there even was a solution.

Miroku had this dreadful feeling that this might be the beginning of the end for him, as his father had told him he also felt a strange ache in his hand before he died. But he did not want to die yet. He still had so much to do. He was too young, and he still had not found a woman to bear his son to carry on the name and the fight against Naraku.

"Whatcha doin', Miroku?" little Shippo, a small squirrel'ish looking demon, asked, appearing out from behind the tree.

Miroku was started by Shippo's appearance and jumped startled, as he was deep in thought. He put down his hand and looked at Shippo. "I'm contemplating existence, Shippo," he said. "You wouldn't understand."

"I live therefore I am?" Shippo said.

Miroku looked at Shippo impressed. "Very profound, Shippo," he said. "Where did you learn that?"

"My father taught me. He talked about a lot things with me that confused me, but said they would help me later in life, whatever that meant."

"Your father was a very wise demon, Shippo," Miroku said. "Faith in oneself is the ultimate tool in defeating your enemy, and life is a series of journeys that shape the outcome of how our world will conform. I have devoted my entire life to discovering the secrets of time and all its crossroads through deep spiritual enlightenment. And through prayer and guidance there is nothing a human or a demon cannot accomplish."

Shippo nodded, not sure what Miroku was talking about. "Is that why you were looking at your hand just now?" He said.

"No," Miroku said, sighing "I was wondering how much time I have left before this wretched wind tunnel kills me. Forgive me if I sound somewhat melancholy, Shippo."

"It's alright," Shippo said. "If I had a wind tunnel I would probably feel the same way."

Miroku smiled thin, feeling comfort in Shippo's sympathetic words.

"Did the new medicine Kagome give you for your hand help?" Shippo asked.

"Unfortunately no," Miroku said. "No medicine seems to help it, and I can't explain the cause. Maybe, this is the end for me, Shippo."

Shippo suddenly got this freaked look in his eyes and cried out, "KAGOME!" Miroku jumped, started by the cry, then watched Shippo run and get Kagome. She was standing alone on the grass about one hundred feet away. Kagome went over to Miroku. "Kagome! Miroku's talking all creepy." Shippo said.

"I was not talking creepy, Shippo," Miroku said. "I was merely speculating on my present circumstance. I'm sorry if I frightened you with my grim talk."

"Has the hand cream not helped, Miroku?" Kagome asked in her sweet, kind-hearted voice, kneeing in front of him. She took his hand in hers and began to rub her thumb on the inside of his palm in a circular motion, caressing it softly and massaging it with gentle care.

Miroku's heart began to thump fast inside his chest and his body filled with adrenaline as she touched him. And for a moment she took his mind off the pain. In a moment of total weakness his hand touched her butt. It was an automatic reaction to present stimuli.

As soon as Kagome felt her hand, she moved away from him.

"I can die a happy man now," Miroku said, smirking.

"You see, he says he's going to die!" Shippo voiced concerned.

"He's not going to die," Kagome said. "Far from it actually from the way he's acting."

"What's all the commotion over here?" Inuyasha asked, coming over from a workout section with the Tetsusasiga. His blood red, ceremonial, rat fur clothes matched his hot-blood jealous temper, and if he had just seen what Miroku did to Kagome he would most certain have freaked out! "Miroku, are you faking sick again? What's with you lately?"

"I'm not sick, Inuyasha, and if I were I would not fake it," Miroku said composed and got to his feet. "I was merely concerned about my the ache in my hand. It continues to get worse."

"I've got a good solution for that," Inuyasha said.

"And what is that?"

"Let me cut your hand off and then you'll have nuthin' to worry about," Inuyasha said smiling.

"That's hardly a sensible solution," Miroku said. "Where is Sango? I thought she would be back my now. I haven't seen her in hours."

"She went off with Kirana in search of a medicine men who may be able to help you," Kagome said.

"I've seen the best medicine men around about my problem, and none of them could help. What makes you think he could help?"

"I don't know; Sango says she knows him," Kagome said.

"Look at you, all ready to die," Inuyasha said in a huff. "It's that kinda thinkin' that could get the rest of us killed on the battlefield."

"Rest assured, Inuyasha," Miroku said. "When the time comes to battle our enemies I am prepared to fight no matter what the outcome. So you need not have to worry about me."

Suddenly Miroku cringed over in god-awful pain and grasped his right hand. It was a pain he had never experienced before and it caught him off guard. It felt like he had been stabbed in the hand. Kagome quickly grabbed his hand and started massaging like before. It seemed to help.

Inuyasha saw this and an overwhelming angry came over him. He slapped her hand away from Miroku. Kagome looked at him. "What's your problem, Inuyasha?" she asked, a little confused, and upset with him.

"You were. . .uh," He tried to voice, stuttering his words.

In the meantime, without Kagome rubbing his hand, Miroku had clenched a tight fist. He clenched it so tight in fact that blood started to drip down his arm. His nails had dug deep into his palm breaking the skin.

Kagome tried to open his hand but Miroku would not let her. He squeezed his hand as a reaction to the pain.

After a minute passed Miroku began to feel the pain subside and he opened his hand. Kagome was shocked to see his palm was bathed in blood. He took out a first aid kit from her napsack and wrapped his hand with a bandage. "Thank you, Kagome," Miroku said, still riveting from the pain.

"We must find out what's causing this," Kagome said. She grabbed his hand and began to rub the inside palm in a circular motion like before. "This seems to ease the pain, right Miroku?" she asked. Miroku nodded.

Inuyasha looked at what Kagome was doing to Miroku's hand, and again slapped her hand away from Miroku. "You were doing it again!" he said.

"Doing what, Inuyasha?" Kagome said. "What on earth is with you, Inuyasha?" She said very angry.

"I see how it helps him, the lecherous field!" Inuyasha said. "I think this whole ache thing is just some rouse to get attention. Tell me I'm not right, Miroku?"

"I tell you, Inuyasha, is it not," Miroku said. "Why would I fake such a thing?"

"You tell me. You've done some weird stuff in the past to get girls." He said. Inuyasha then saw the look in Kagome's eyes, and it was not nice. She eyed him with a disdainful stare. "What!" He questioned.

"How dare you accuse Miroku of orchestrating something like this to get girls!" Inuyasha took a step back from her. "Miroku has helped us out more times than I can remember and you accuse him of crying wolf just to get attention!" Her face started to get a little red with anger. She was scaring him.

"Help me out, man," Inuyasha said to Miroku. "Tell her you're faking."

Miroku shook his head. "I'm not," he said.

He could not see the future, but he knew what was coming. Kagome always did this when she was angry with him. And even if he tried to run it would do him no good, his ears were so sensitive he could hear her from a mile away. "Inuyasha. . ." He tried to prepare for it, but it came so fast that he did not have the time. "SIT!" Kagome said loudly.

The rosary beads around Inuyasha's neck flashed and he slammed into the ground, hard. Mistress Kaede, Kikyo's younger sister, placed the beads around his neck as a seal to keep him under control, and it was also a safety precaution from him getting the Shikon Jewel at an earlier time, and using it to turn full-demon. A secret word activated the power of the rosary beads, a word chosen by Kagome, and when Inuysaha hears it, he becomes paralysed and hits the ground with the thud.

Kagome snorted and walked away angry. Shipped followed her.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha on the ground and shook his head in sympathy. "Why do you insist on antagonizing her, Inuyasha?" he said.

Inuyasha groaned a response, because he was in too much pain to speak any coherent words.

TBC


	2. Shichinita Band of 7 Attack

**_Miroku's Hand of Fate Pt.2_**

Later that day, Sango returned with Kirana. Kirana landed like a swan on a lake, and Sango jumped off her back. This large, white, fang-tooth, two-tail, demon-cat, was one of the gentlest demons the gang had ever come to know. But when in battle, she showed her true marker. She was ruthless, cunning, and powerful. Good thing Kirana was on their side.

From the expression on Sango's face she brought bad news. "I'm sorry, Miroku," she said. "But Naraku had the medicine man killed before I got there." She was sympathetic. "I got to his village too late. All the villagers were slaughtered by the time I got there. It has all the signs of Bankotsu and the Shichinintai, there are huge rips in the ground that could have been caused by a powerful surge of energy, or a team-up attack!"

Miroku sighed. "Thank you, Sango," he said. "I appreciate your help, but I fear there may be no solution to this problem. I have been mediating about it, but no answer has come to me."

"And no answer will," a mysterious voice spoke from no-where but everywhere at once. It was a familiar voice, one the gang had heard before. Nakaru appeared in his Baboon skin, just out of attack range. "I am causing your discomfort, Miroku," he said. "The seal on your prayer beads is rotting away, from a spell I cast upon them during out last encounter. Soon, your family line will end and I will have the satisfaction that you will no longer be a thorn in my side! You have caused me much grief, young monk, but I trust you are ready to die like your father and his father before him, drawn into your own wind tunnel, and cast into the unending, empty void."

Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga from its protective holster. The magic sword grew to ten times its size sporting a huge blade. "Restore Miroku's seal or else, Nakaru!" he demanded.

"Or else what, Inuyashu?" Naraku said calm. "There is nothing you can do to stop it. Soon, Miroku will die. There is but one thing that can save his life however."

"And what is that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Miroku's life for your fragments of the Shikon Jewel."

"Never!" Inuyasha said outright. "We'll find another way!"

"There is no other way," Nakaru said. "And you have no choice. In order to save young Miroku's life, you must make a decision. Is the Shikon Jewel more important than Miroku's life, or will you allow your friend to be vanquished before his time?"

Kagome stepped up, and was prepared to hand over the jewel fragment, but Miroku stopped her. "The shards are more important, Kagome," he said. "I am but one person. The jewel can save millions of lives when it is whole again. I will not allow it to fall into the hands of a maniac like Naraku to be used for evil!"

"Very valiant of you, Miroku," Naraku said. "But gallantry will not save you. If you will not give them to me, then I will take them from you, and I will watch you die a horrible death before this day is out. I sense the end is near for you, Miroku, and if you use your wind tunnel one more time, you will surely fall prey to its effect."

"I would surely use it one last time if only to suck you into the void with me," Miroku said.

"You can't hope to take the jewel fragments away from us," Sango said, welding her oversized boomerang, Hiraikotsu.

Inuyasha came between Naraku and Kagome. "Yeah, and I'll slice you down with one blow with the Tetsusaisa," he said. "Six against one. Unfair odds, but they work in our favour."

"True, but I will not be battling you for the jewel--"

Naraku waved a hand in the air and two of the seven assassins of the Shichinitai appeared before him. They names, Jakotsu and Bankotsu, brothers in arms and brothers by blood. The Shichinitai warriors are considered zombies, because they were reborn from Nakaru's demon magic, but each has a mind of their own, subjugated by their past lives. Each assassin has a piece of the Shikon Jewel implanted in their body to make them powerful.

"--and I will be assured of the jewel shards!" Naraku said. "You may have beaten in the past, but this time I have given each of them more shards of the jewel to increase their attack strength," Naraku said. "So no matter how powerful you think you are with the Tetsasaisa, you will not be able to defeat them!"

Inuyasha and the gang readied for the battle. "Bring it on! And we'll just see who is the toughest!" Inuyasha said, angling the Tetsusaisa for attack.

Bankotsu was Inuyasha's perfect match, and readied his Banryuu, a sword so huge and heavy that it took three normal, muscular men to carry it. But thanks to the power of the Shikon Jewel, he handled it with ease. He welded it as if it was a part of his own body. And with its immense demon power, and a piece of the Shikon Jewel imbedded inside the blade, the Banryuu was more then a match for Inuyasha's Tetsusaisa!

Jakotsu was the timid one of the two brothers. But like his brother Bankotsu, he was a masterful swordsman. He was also a practitioner of dark, demon magic, like Nakaru, but not nearly as powerful. He was also a master illusionist, and preyed on fear.

"Defeat him, dear brother, but do not scar that pretty little face of his," Jakotsu said, blowing a kiss at Inuyasha. Despite Jakotsu was male, he thought in an different way, believing that emotions ruled the heart, and above all else he was honest with his emotions. He thought Inuyasha was cute.

Bankotsu did not care for his brother's flirtations towards Inuyasha, but he did not blame his brother for feeling the way he did either. He loved his brother either way.

Inuyasha and Bankotsu attacked each other and clashed swords.

Jakotsu moved towards the others, and proceeded with his own strategy to obtain the Shikon Jewel shards. His brother Bankotsu fought with brute strength, but Jakotsu thought it was less dangerous to outsmart his opponent and began an illusion attack.

Jakotsu caused Inuyasha's friends to believe they were being attacked by ground demons and they were being pulled underground. Boney hands grabbed their feet and no matter what they did they could not escape the demons' grasp.

However, Kirana being a cat, and with a keen sense of smell, could not smell the demons, so she knew it was a trick and attacked Jakotsu. Jakotsu, more involved with the others, did not notice Kirana as she flew at him and she collapsed with him dead-on, knocking him to the ground. Without Jakotsu to maintain the illusion, the connection broke and it stopped.

Jakotsu shook his head and looked at Kirana directly. Kirana snarled at him as she positioned herself between him and the others. "You sly feline," he said, a drop of blood trickled from the side of his lip. "I may be able to fool the others, but your sense of smell can not be tricked. But every demon has a hidden fear. What is yours?" He smiled. "Yes! I see it now. I have seen it in your mind. The thing in the whole world that frightens you. . ."

Meanwhile. . .

Inuyasha was having a difficult time with Bankotsu. Bankotsu was matching him strike by strike, almost as if he could read Inuyasha's mind, and predict his attack pattern before he struck. But Inuyasha did not think that was possible. Bankotsu could not read minds.

"What's the matter, Inuyasha. . ." Bankotsu said. "Can't hold yer own against me?"

"I seem to be doing pretty well, don't yer think?" Inuyasha said in reply.

"How bout we take it up a notch!" Bankotsu gave Inuyasha a smug grin and called upon the demonic powers of the Banryuu to drive Inuyasha and the Tetsusaiga back. Inuyasha could not believe Bankotsu's awesome power. But he was not able to give up! Inuyasha managed to brake away from Bankotsu's Banryuu attack and ran downhill to gain some distance for what he had planned. He turned, faced Bankotsu, saw the positive and negative parting energies, and used the Wind Scar attack, striking his sword forward.

The ground shook, and the surface cracked, sending a lightning strike of energy towards Bankotsu. Bankotsu used the Banryuu as a shield and it stopped most of it. But it was so powerful that it was too much to handle and he caved under the pressure. Bankotsu was struck directly. But due to the low yield of the attack mainly because the Banryuu blocked a great deal of the energy he was only knocked down as was not seriously hurt.

He looked back at Inuyasha. "Nice one," he said, actually impressed. "You managed to infiltrate my defences. But you were lucky. I have field advantage and I intend to use it!"

"No!" Naraku told him, knowing what he intended to use. "I do not want Inuyasha killed!"

Bankotsu looked at Naraku strange. He hated serving under Naraku. When he was ruler of the world many eons ago he did not have to take orders -- he gave them! But Naraku held all the cards -- he controlled his life with the Shikon Jewel shards implanted in his body that made him powerful -- and he was forced to obey him or risk them taken away.

Bankotsu was planning to use his dark demonic powers to win against Inuyasha -- the same powers he had used to rule the world -- but as he recalled he had once tried that tactic before against Inuyasha and he lost. Perhaps patience was the way to victory. . .this time!

Jakotsu smirked. "Naughty, naughty, kitty cat. Now it's time to die!" he said, looking at Kirana, and concentrated outwardly and brought to life one of his deadly mind illusions.

Suddenly in Kirana's mind she was a cute little kitten again in the middle of a town square. The sky was dark and cloudy and the town was completely deserted. She was all alone. And when she turned to see all around her she saw Sango laying on the ground and her chest bloodied from multiple stab wounds from a sharp instrument. Kirana cried out with a sorrowful meow and began to cry. In reality, outside her illusion, Kirana converted back to her cute little kitten form, taken in by the illusion. With her eyes glazed over Kirana saw only the illusion, while in truth Sango, her keeper was very much alive.

"What have you done to her!" Sango cried out, cradling Kirana in her arms. Kirana was unresponsive to her touch or any of her words. "Kirana, what's happening to you?"

"I have her in one of my illusions," Jakotsu said. "She believes you are dead, and it terrifies her." He smiled. "And normally with that kind of negative reinforcement the animal will die broken-hearted. I feel her sorrow. She cares for her very much. She would die for you in battle if the occasion arose. Curious. Her mind is so complex for an demon cat."

Jakotsu could now see Kirana in his illusion and it bewildered him that Kirana was no longer crying. Kirana was sitting calm on Sango's chest looking directly at him, as if she could see him. But he had not inserted himself into the illusion. He then realised the illusion had failed. "You're a smart one, you are," he said. "You can see through my dark illusion. There is no fooling you! So why try. I will just destroy you will a solid attack and be done with you. . ."

It was then that the connection between the illusion and Kirana was broken and she returned to this reality. Kirana blinked, and looked at Jakotsu.

Jakotsu pulled out his sword. "I'll strike you down once and for all!" he said to Kirana. "No one masterminds one of my illusions inside my own illusion." He raised his sword and was about to strike, when Miroku stepped between them and stopped the blow with his staff. "How dare you block my strike! You insufferable monk!"

"If you want to take someoneon, then Iwill be that person!" Miroku said.

**to be continued...**


	3. Sesshomaru's Decision

**_Miroku's Hand of Fate Pt.3_**

Miroku stood as Sango and Kirana's protector. His staff had just stopped what could have been a fatal blow from Jakotsu's sword, but the pressure was mounting. Jakotsu pushed with his sword against Miroku's staff and with Miroku still weak and his hand still hurting from earlier he felt like he was going to lose. But in a reversal of roles Kirana came to his rescue. She transformed into her fiery form and snarled at Jakotsu, making him back off.

"You're a miserable thing, aren't you?" Jakotsu said. "But you will soon learn your place. Once my brother deals with Inuyasha, he'll join me and together you will all die!"

"You overestimate your chances, Jakotsu," Miroku said. Jokotsu grinned large, and Miroku was confused. "And why on earth are you smiling? You're cannot defeat us alone."

"Quite true. . ." Jakotsu pointed towards a tree several meters behind them, and there in the lower branches was Kohaku, Sango's little brother, in full-battle regalia. "But I won't have to," he said. "It is you who underestimated our strategy. While I decoyed you into battling me, Sango's younger sibling infiltrated unnoticed. Kohaku! Capture the fair-haired one. . . NOW!"

Kohaku threw his chain with a curved blade at Kagome, who was standing alone mildly protected by Shippo, and controlled it to wrap around her shoulders, arms and waist. Kagome screamed as Kohaku dragged her back towards the tree. Shippo tried to pull her free, but his strength was little help. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out.

Inuyasha looked back and saw her. "Kagome!" he shouted. "Miroku, help her! I'm a little busy at the moment." He said, still struggling for dominance over Bankotsu. The clash between these two titans and their swords was an awesome sight to see. And if everyone was not busy with other things, like trying to stay alive, it would be.

With Inuyasha's attention temporarily diverted, Bankotsu used the opportunity to take advantage of the situation and gave a little push forward with his sword to knock Inuyasha down to the ground. Bankotsu then used a swirl manoeuvre with his Banryuu and disarmed Inuyasha of the Tetsusaiga, using his sword to throw the Tetsusaiga up into the air. The Tetsusaiga flipped several times in the air, and then landed handle first into Banotsu's hand. The sword reverted back to its thin, beat-looking, state, because it sensed it was not in the hand of its master. Bankotsu levelled the Tetsusaiga underneath Inuyasha's chin. "You have been beaten by a superior swordsman, Inuyasha," Bankotsu said. "And now the Shikon Jewel shards and the mighty Tetsusaiga in my possession. Once I learn their secrets' I will become the most power human on this planet."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Inuyasha said.

"I should cut your throat right here and be done with you," Bankotsu said.

"But you won't or you'll feel the wrath of your master," Inuyasha said smug.

"Naraku is not my master, no one is my master," Bankotsu said. "I was the ruler of this miserable little dust ball of a planet eons before Naraku or his kind ever existed. And once I learn the secrets behind the Tetsusaiga and the Shikon Jewel -- I will destroy him!"

"If you hate him that much why not join us and help us kill Naraku? After that we can go our separate ways."

"Food for thought, my K-9 friend, but impossible. If I disobey him I will become just as weak and feeble as any of you. He will take my jewel shards away and I will wander without a purpose. In serving Naraku I can learn his secrets and one day destroy him with his own power."

"He eats warriors like you for breakfast. And I am not a K-9."

Bankotsu chuckled. "I know your plans for the Shikon Jewel when it's reassembled, such a weak purpose to want to become full-demon like your pathetic brother. But I have plans for it too, and in serving with Naraku I can acquire it much faster. So if you know what's good for you, you'll cease your petty quest and go home."

"I have no home, Naraku destroyed it!" Inuyasha said.

"So you are just as determined to get the jewel as I am, but you're too late," Bankotsu said. "My associate has the young girl from the future in his custody. The jewel shards are ours."

Inuyasha growled. Bakotsu laughed.

With Kagome captured by Kohaku; Miroku, Sango and Kirana were virtually helpless to act for fear of her safety. Kohaku, under the control of Naraku, was powerless to resist his will. He was risen from the dead to serve Naraku after a trap ensnared his family killing all of them, except Sango. The youngest member of a family of Demon Slayers he was called to enlist his skills on his first mission, but his inexperience ended up killing his entire family instead. He was aware of his wrongdoings serving under Naraku, but could not help want he did. He was like a puppet and Naraku was the puppeteer and his strings were long and hard to cut.

Shippo was more scared in his entire life but he had to do something to help Kagome. Using his transformation ability he changed into a very large hideous looking ogre-type demon with dark green skin, a muscular body, and one-eye, like a cyclops, that was more than twenty feet tall. Shippo thought it was the strangest thing he could think of at the time. Shippo also manufactured a big club and used it immediately. He slammed it into the ground, causing the ground to rumble and shake. But Jakotsu was unafraid. He knew it was only an illusion and saw right through it. "You may be a clever changeling, but you are still a weak, insignificant, little demon, and easily conquered," he said. Jakotsu walked out and stood in plain sight of Shippo. "Do your worse, little fox," he said, smirking.

Shippo attacked him with the club, but at the last second Jakotsu side-stepped to the side and cut the club in two, then twirled like someone in dance and sliced Shippo across the stomach, bringing the orge down to the ground. Shippo reverted back to his small self, a sizable pool of blood flowing from his underbelly. Sango went to him. She turned him over on his back and said, "Shippo, are you alright!" Shippo replied in gasps of pain.

"You evil bastard!" Miroku said. "Have you no heart at all!"

"Oh, I have a heart, it's just black with hatred for what you humans did to me," Jakotsu said. "I am more demon now."

Mikoku did not know what Jakotsu meant, but before he could ask he felt a tremendous pain in his hand and clutched his palm.

"Miroku!" Kagome shouted.

Kohaku levelled his blade under her neck and she became quiet.

Miroku collapsed to his knees as the pain was so excruciating that he could not save face. He felt the pressure of his wind tunnel sucking in the cloth covering his hand. He thought this was the end, the pain was the worse it ever felt. But if he was going to die, he would take Naraku with him, and turned to face Naraku, who was standing afar from the battle but close enough that his wind tunnel would latch onto him and suck him in.

"If I go, you come with me, Naraku!" he said, and unleashed it!

Miroku's wind tunnel erupted in the largest manner that he had ever seen, and everything that was in its path was sucked in. Inuyasha and Bankotsu had to cease their fighting so they could seek safe ground. But as the pressure was so incredibly strong, Inuyasha could not escape it. Inuyasha tried as it might, crawling the ground, trying to grasp the dirt with his sharp claws, but all was for naught, and was the first to be sucked in. Next went Sango and Shippo, and then Kagome. Kohaku had fled the scene, so not to get sucked in. But Kagome was still tied up with his chain so she could not move and could not flee. It all happened so fast that not even Kirana had time to escape by air, and was drawn into Miroku's wind tunnel.

Finally. . .

Miroku felt his insides being torn apart, and he screamed horribly as bit by bit, his body was ripped to pieces.

Moments later. . .

He was sucked in.

Miroku, and all the others, were dead.

Naraku had disappeared at the first site of Miroku's wind tunnel. He knew the raw power of the void and he did not want to get trapped inside for all eternity. But with the danger over he returned to the scene and walked to the spot where Miroku had vanished into the void. Bankotsu, Jakotsu and Kohaku, also returned, and they all stood next to their keeper.

"Find it!" Naraku gave an order to the others. "It must be here! I must have all the jewel shards. With Inuyasha and his companions finally out of the way there will be no one to stand in my way of becoming ruler of the world!"

Bankotsu, Jakotsu and Kohaku, all spread out to search for the jewel shard. Naraku hoped that the young girl from the future had accidentally dropped it or it flew off her neck and landed someplace safe. But after several hours of search they could not find the jewel shard. This angered Naraku intensely, because he knew there was only one place that the jewel shard could be.

"Could the jewel shard have been sucked into the void with them, Master Naraku?" Jakotsu wondered.

"That is obvious," Naraku said, trying to stay calm, feeling a frustration. "We must get it back!"

"But how?" Bankotsu wondered. "Anything that enters the void is instantly destroyed."

"Not quite true. We have until sunset to get the jewel shard back before it is lost forever. And in order for that to happen I will need Inuyasha's elder brother, Sesshomaru, to do it."

_Regardless if Naraku can resurrect Inuyasha and the others, I now have Inuyasha's sword The Tetsusaiga, and I won't relinquish it for anything!_ Bankotsu thought.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked down a heavy, wore path, in a dense part of an unknown forest. The area was filled with green foliage and wild animal demons. And as he walked, he felt tried, both emotionally and physically, but he did not show it to the others. 

Sesshomaru's two-headed horse carried Jaken and Rin on its back.

They were not going anywhere in particular, just walking. But Sesshomaru felt he never did know where he was headed even when he had a destination in mind. It was not that Sesshomaru had a bad sense of direction--he felt this way because he thought of himself as a wandering soul without a true purpose in life.

Inuyasha has the Tetsusaisa, a powerful sword forged from a fang of their father, and he had the Tenseiga, also forged from one of his father's fangs. But it could not cut, kill or mame, The Tenseiga's purpose was to heal, for all that did Sesshomaru. He desired power, and Inuyasha had the very sword in which he could get that power. But as he was full demon, and the Tetsusaisa could only be welded by a human, or half-human, he could neither use it or touch it, as it had a spell barrier protecting it.

Rin yawned. "Master Sesshomaru, where are we going?" Jaken, the minuet, green sorcerer, whom he served Sesshomaru humbly, asked. "We have been travelling all day without rest. Like Rin, I too am getting tired. May we rest here for a little while?"

Sesshomaru stopped, and turned to Jaken. "You have not been walking the whole way, Jaken," he said. "I am not tired. But I will give my faithful pet the rest he deserves. There is a watering hole just across that ridge. We will stop there."

"How do you know there is water over there, Master?" Jaken asked.

"I can smell it," Sesshomaru said. Being full demon, all of his five senses were enhanced. His actual form was that of a wolf demon, so naturally he had a fully developed sensory of smell.

They reached the watering hole quickly, and as his faithful two-headed horse sipped a mouth full of water, he too indulged in a drink, from the crystal clear, blue, clean water, cupping a small amount in his hand, and bringing it to his mouth. Jaken and Rin also revelled in taking a drink, but they were not as elegant as Sesshomaru. They gulped the water much like his two-headed horse.

"Shame on you, Sesshomaru, for allowing yourself to become so vulnerable to an attack," a familiar voice said to him.

Jaken and Rin turned around. "Master Sesshomaru, it's--" Jaken started to say.

"I know, Jaken," Sesshomaru said calmly. He took another sip of water, and then shook his hand of wetness. "To what do I owe this visit, Naraku?" Without having to turn around.

"How did know it was me?" Naraku asked, standing a meter from the waters edge in his white, fur baboon skin disguise.

"Your scent is undeniable," Sesshomaru said, turning around. He was a good deal taller than Naraku, about two feet. But he knew how powerful Naraku was, and was wary of any tricky. "Again I ask you Naraku, why are you here? We have no business together. You should know my dislike of you rivals that of my brother."

"I have no wish for you to hate me, Sesshomaru," Naraku said. "I have not done anything to warrant such a deep hatred from you."

"You had a part in my father's death," Sesshomaru said. "That is sufficient cause for my dislike of you. Despite his fondness for humans, and my dislike for them, I did not wish for his demise."

Naraku stood silent for a moment. "I have come to ask you for a favour, Sesshomaru," he said, changing the topic.

"I will not help you in any manner, Naraku," Sesshomaru said.

"Would you like your flesh and blood arm back?" Naraku said.

"It's a trick, Master," Jaken said, standing beside Sesshomaru, with his fire staff at the ready. "Do not believe his words. He knows he cannot restore a limb to a person's body."

"Stand off, Jaken," Sesshomaru said.

Naraku presented Sesshomaru's severed arm to him. It appeared out of nowhere in his hands. "The Tetseiga has the ability to heal, does it not, Sesshomaru?" he said. "I found it abandoned."

"My flesh arm was severed by Inuyasha during a battle before I realised the Tetseiga's power," Sesshomaru said, "but it is too late to reattach it. It is long dead, and is rotting away."

"But with the power of the Tetseiga, you can have it back. And with the power of a Shikon jewel shard you will never have to worry about losing it again. It will be yours forever."

Underneath his cloak Sesshomaru felt a loss, he had no left arm. Inuyasha used the Tetsusasisa to slice it off during their first real battle. He underestimated his little brother. Sesshomaru was full demon, and Inuyasha was half, but Inuyasha fought like he felt their demon father's blood burning in his veins.

Sesshomaru was tempted to accept Naraku's offer. "I am curious, Naraku, what is it you wish of me in exchange for my arm?"

"Only your services for a brief time," Naraku said. "There was a incident with Inuyasha and the others. They were sucked into Miroku, the young monk's wind tunnel, and were swept into the void. The Shikon Jewel fragments they possessed were also pulled inside. With the Tetseiga, you can bring them back!"

"I did feel an heavy weight in my heart a while ago," Sesshomaru said. "Inuyasha is dead? Along with all his companions?"

"Yes," Naraku said. "But there is still time to save them."

Sesshomaru knew what Naraku had planned, it was so obvious. "No," he said flat out. "Inuyasha chose his fate, as did his friends. I see no reason to return them to this hateful world."

"What!" Naraku said shocked. "You would willingly sentence your brother and his friends to an eternal damnation even though you have the power to bring them back? I misjudged you, Sesshomaru, you are a man of my own heart. But I cannot allow the Shikon Jewel to slip through my fingers."

"And what do you intend to do about it, Naraku?"

If Sesshomaru could have seen behind Nakaru's mask, he would have seen that Naraku was smiling. But even though he could not see Naraku's face, he sensed a foreboding danger in the air.

Sesshomaru smelled a distinct, but familiar odour in the air. A new presence had come to join Naraku. The smell was human.

Suddenly Sesshomaru was ensnared with a metal chain. It wrapped around his shoulders, arm and waist, trapping him. The length of chain extended from the branches of a near-by tree. The user of the chain hid in the darkness the foliage provided.

Sesshomaru had seen this weapon before, it belonged to Sango's little brother, Kohaku, who was under the spell of Naraku. Sesshomaru knew the history behind Kohaku working for Naraku, and to a certain extent was sympathetic towards her loss. Kohaku could never return to the life he once knew, because if he ever managed to brake Naraku's spell, he would most surely die, or so he believed. Naraku's reborn spell was the only thing keeping Kohaku alive!

"Lord Sesshomaru, I will save you!" Jaken shouted, and pointed his staff towards the tree where the length of chain was coming from. He fired a blast of fire towards the tree and set it ablaze. "I think I got him, Lord Sesshomaru!"

But Jaken was wrong.

TBC


	4. Inuyasha and co reborn!

_Miroku's Hand of Fate Pt.4_

With the tree ablaze Jaken praised himself for his heroics to save Lord Sesshomaru. But what he did not know was he had completely missed Kohaku. Kohaku had quickly fled from the tree before it was set on fire, and with Sesshomaru still tied up with chains it was an obvious observation to anyone who had a watchful eye. As Jaken blasted fire at the tree, Sesshomaru had watched Kohaku jump to a near-by tree with the swiftness of a cheetah demon. Sesshomaru knew exactly where Kohaku was.

"Jaken! He's in the trees!" Sesshomaru warned his servant.

Confused, Jaken let his eyes wander over the trees. But he could not see anything. Perhaps Sesshomaru had a sixth sense to see what Jaken could not. Sesshomaru was whole demon and had powers far beyond Jaken's comprehension, so Jaken took Sesshomaru's words to heart. He turned his staff towards the trees near-by and was about to set them ablaze, but in an instant a half-moon shaped, metal boomerang came soaring out of the trees and hit Jaken in the side of the head, knocking him out. It continued on its path, and returned to his master in the trees.

Kohaku dropped down from a tree, still tightly grasping in his hand the chain that he used to capture Sesshomaru. Kohaku was only a teenager, but he was a quick and smart for a human. And to Sesshomaru, that was a dangerous combination.

Kohaku pulled the chain taught and Sesshomaru grunted a little discomfort.

Rin, the little girl who Sesshomaru saved with the Tetseiga from death after she was killed by a pack of ravenous wolves a years ago, heard Sesshomaru's low cry, and ran over to Kohaku and started hitting him with the underbelly of her fists, in an attempt to help Sesshomaru. Though the effort was in-vain, she had the spirit of a true warrior, and Sesshomaru could see that.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru said. "Stop it!"

Kohaku looked down at her and if his heart was as black and evil as Naruku's he would have found her struggle somewhat amusing, but as Kohaku did not feel anything but the emotions Naruku told him to feel he did not feel anything. Naruku willed Kohaku to push her down so he did with his right hand, and Rin landed dropped on her rump. Sesshomaru felt a great sadness in Rin's heart, and tears started to fall down her cheeks.

Sesshomaru was not a caring person by nature, but what Kohaku did anger him, and he snapped the chain around him with ease. Sesshomaru's sudden break of the chain startled Kohaku and he jumped away, backed off to a more strategic position, fearing a retaliatory strike from Sesshomaru. But none came. Though he still stood ready for an attack.

Sesshomaru glared at Kohaku as he made his way over to Rin. He touched her head. "Are you hurt, Rin?" he asked. Rin looked up at him and smiled, shaking her head, because she could not verse the words. Rin was a voiceless child. Whether Rin could speak was unknown to Sesshomaru, but she had not spoken a word since Sesshomaru had found her. Maybe the tragedy of losing her family was so traumatic that she chose not to speak. But he could only guess at the reason. She had not revealed the cause.

Rin had come from a village that was attacked by wolves. Little was known of her history, but one thing known about Rin was she was an orphan, like Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru did not know why he chose to undertake the task of becoming a surrogate father to her, but it was a job he rather enjoyed. Maybe it was the knowledge that growing up an orphan in a war torn land was no place for a child to live alone.

"You surprise me, Sesshomaru," Naraku said. "I didn't think you had a spot in your heart humans." Sesshomaru did not respond. "They're disgusting creatures! When I get the Shikon Jewel I will exterminate them all from the face of the planet!" There was a pause. "I thought you would be reasonable, Sesshomaru, and accept my more than gracious offer of your arm in exchange for helping me resurrect Inuyasha and the Shikon Jewel from the annals of the void, but I see you are just as stubborn as your hot-headed brother, Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru pulled the Tetseiga from its sheave and threw it to the ground. Naraku looked at it and then at Sesshomaru, confused. "And what is this?" Naraku asked bewildered.

"You're welcome to try to harness the Tetseiga's power on your own, but I will not help you. Your efforts will be futile. Only one who knows how to utilise its secrets can use it properly. I will not help you resurrect Inuyasha and the others. They begot their fate."

"You're a fool, Sesshomaru!" Naruku cursed. "I see I will have to use more persuasive methods to make you realise my intentions."

"If you kill me, you will never reclaim the Shikon Jewel shards," Sesshomaru said.

Naraku chuckled short. "I have no intention of killing you, Sesshomaru. But perhaps the sacrifice of one of your companions will convince you that I am not a man to refuse." Naraku pointed at Rin. "Kohaku, kill the little girl!"

Kohaku pulled out the half-moon, metal boomerang he used on Jaken earlier and ejected a sharp blade on the inner side. He threw it and it soared through the air towards Rin and cut her throat. Blood sprouted from her throat and she quickly collapsed to the ground, and died from her wound. Sesshomaru was both awestruck and enraged at what had just happened. He cradled Rin in his arms, ill-concerned about his clothes soaked in human blood.

"Rin!" he spoke softly into her left ear. "I will save you." He put her down on the ground and went to retrieve the Tetseiga. Swiping it across her throat he sealed her wound and brought her back to life. Rin opened her eyes and felt her throat, and smiled heavily as she realised Seshomaru had saved her life once again. She bounced up with joy and hugged him. Sesshomaru smiled thin at her happiness.

Sesshomaru gave Kohaku a unhappy stare, but he was not angry with him. "I do not blame you, Kohaku," he said. "You are merely a puppet of Naraku, and can not help yourself." He then looked at Naraku. "But you, Naraku, I do place blame. Attacking me is perfectly acceptable, but I will not tolerate any harm coming to Rin."

"Such sympathetic rubbish, Sesshomaru!" Naraku said. "Humans are a disease, and are inferior beings to you and I. They were born to be controlled and to be used as food. They're weak animals without the brain capacity for true intelligence. They're not to be pampered or coddled by the likes of us demons. Once I get the Shikon Jewel and make it whole I will slaughter them all! Accept my offer, Sesshomaru, and no further harm will come to the little girl. Otherwise she will never be safe from me, or from those I control."

Kohaku began to approach them, poised for battle. Sesshomaru extended the Tetseiga and brought it to face Kohaku. Out of instinct alone Kohaku backed away, unaware that the power of the Tetseiga could not harm him. But there was one thing he did fear and that was Sesshomaru's unpredictability and swift fighting ability. "I will not hesitate to murder your minion, Naraku," Sesshomaru said. "He may not be acting on his own accord but he is just as much of a threat as you are. And with the weapons I have at my deposal aside from the Tetseiga I can kill him."

"Kill him; I don't care," Naraku said. "There will always be another to take his place."

"You have such a cold, empty heart, Naraku," Sesshomaru said. He paused thoughtfully for a moment. "Call him off and I will come with you."

Naraku chuckled. Kohaku back away. "I am pleased you have accepted the situation, Sesshomaru," Naraku said.

"I have agreed to your terms because I have no wish to see Kohaku dead. He is an innocent pawn in your sick, twisted little game. And once Inuyasha and his companions are restored to life, they will be an even bigger threat to you than I am, and there is strength in numbers."

"We shall see, Sesshomaru, we shall see," Naraku said, and with a wave of his hand, whisked the company to the open plain where Inuyasha and the others had died, sucked into Miroku's wind tunnel. Both Bankotsu and Jakotsu had remained there to oversee the area. They met up with Naraku the moment they saw him appear.

"What is it you want of me, Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked bluntly.

"I want you to slice open the void with the Tetseiga and bring Inuyasha and his companions back to this realm."

"And how do I do that? They are dead."

"They are not dead," Naraku said. "They are merely lost, floating in a void of emptiness, where the corporal body does not exist. With the power of the Tetseiga, and its ability to heal the dead, you can bring them back by accessing this plain of existence."

"If I access the void, will I not also bring back all the demons Miroku has locked away in his wind tunnel?"

"No, I will make sure of that," Naraku said. "I will temporarily endow you with the ability to locate the marker in which the void can be opened. You must hit this marker to open the void."

"What makes you think I will not try to kill you when you give me this power, Naraku?" Sesshomaru said.

"Betrayal is not your forte, Sesshomaru," Naraku said, "and if you try anything deceptive I will order my enforcers to kill you. There is strength in numbers, didn't you say that? You are not invincible, the lack of your left arm is proof of that. But I trust you will be smart and restore Inuyasha and his companions back to life, instead hone a revenge against me."

Sesshomaru took a deep breath. "I am ready," he said. "But how will I recognize this marker of which you speak?"

"Look for a bright dwarf star above the ground, that is the marker."

Naraku transferred the ability to see the marker to Sesshomaru, and in a flash, like a sudden gust of wind blowing across his face, Sesshomaru felt a strong power reside inside him, sinister magic swelling. The transfer was successful. He was very tempted to use Naraku's own power against him, but bringing back Inuyasha and his companions was more important.

Sesshomaru looked for the bright, dwarf star above the ground that Naraku had described that would be the remains of Miroku's wind tunnel, and quickly found what he was looking. He took out the Tetseiga and approached it. And for a moment he looked into the eye of the dwarf star and wondered if he was doing the right thing. Was the Shikon Jewel safe where is was, and were the lives of Inuyasha and his friends worth its safe harbour from Naraku? And yet, could not retrieving the jewel be more harmful than good? He had to decide quickly, because when he looked back at Naraku, he felt a great impatience growing inside of him. Connected to Naraku by a small portion of his power, he was connected to every aspect of him, and could feel and sense things about him that naraku would never reveal to anyone.

He went with the latter option and sliced the Tetseiga across the opening of the void. The dwarf star split and began to enlarge, and started to pulsate. Sesshomaru stepped back, and without warning Inuyasha and his friends were spit out of the void and returned back to this reality. Inuyasha was the first to get to his feet, but he felt very disorientated. Sesshomaru helped him get his bearings back, but as soon as Inuyasha realised who was helping him, he immediately went on the defensive and reached for his sword. But it was not there. Bankotsu had it.

"It's alright, Inuyasha, I'm here to help," Sesshomaru said. The rest of his friends began to awaken from their disorientated state. But almost immediately Shippo began to cry out in pain. Before Shippo had been sucked into the void, his stomach was cut by Jakotsu, and now he was feeling that pain again. Sesshomaru went over to him and swiped the Tetseiga across Shippo belly and brought the pain under control, sealing the wound. Shippo looked at Sesshomaru unsure what had happened, but he felt no more pain. "Thank you," Shippo said, and Sesshomaru nodded a reply.

Miroku was the next to cry out in pain, as the pain in his hand had returned. As he was connected to Naraku psychically, and knew briefly what had transpired before Inuyasha and the others were sucked into Miroku's wind tunnel, he knew that Naraku was the cause of the pain Miroku was feeling in his hand. His pray beads were cursed by Naraku and they could not seal the wind tunnel. "Inuyasha, come with me!" Sesshomaru said, saying it like an order, but Inuyasha would not come.

"I'm not a dog, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said.

"And I am not treating you as such, I only wish to convey a sense of urgency to help Miroku," Sesshomaru said. "Come help me."

Inuyasha agreed, and followed Sesshomaru to Miroku. "Now, hold him," he told Inuyasha. "This will not work if Miroku thrashes around." He looked over at Sango. "Sango, grab his hand and hold it up."

Both Inuyasha and Sango took their respective places. "What do you intend to do, Sesshomaru?" Sango asked curiously. Sesshomaru held up the Tetseiga. Sango immediately panicked. "Wait! You're not going to cut off his hand, are you!"

"No," Sesshomaru said. "I am going to take away the pain. The Tetseiga can heal, that's how I was able to rescue you all from the void, inside Miroku's wind tunnel. I cannot heal Miroku's wind tunnel completely, that can only be done with Naraku's death, but I can take away the pain inside Miroku's pain caused by Miroku, and left the curse Naraku placed upon his pray beads."

"But how could you know about that?" Sango asked.

"There is no time to explain," Sesshomaru said. "If I don't do this now, we will all be sucked into Miroku's wind tunnel. I can already feel the pressure of the suction force mounting." Sesshomaru readied the Tetseiga. "Now hold him steady."

Sesshomaru sliced through the air with the Tetseiga across Miroku's right hand, a half-moon glow followed the move, and to the amazement of everyone Miroku fainted, free of the pain. Sango quickly sealed Miroku's palm with his glove flap and wrapped his pray beads around his hand and wrist to seal it off.

Inuyasha gently put Miroku down; and Miroku slept. Miroku looked very peaceful. Sango brushed the hair out of Miroku's eyes, and cleaned sweat from his face. Inuyasha looked up and stood in awe of his brother. Maybe he had a heart after all.

Kagome, holding Kirana, in her kitten form, and Shippo, ran over to the others. "You saved him. . ." Kagome said with surprise, and looked at Sesshomaru. "Thank you." She smiled.

A series of three claps echoed the glassy plain. "Very impressive, Sesshomaru," Naraku said. "But I'm afraid all was for naught." Kohaku sped over and snatched the Shikon Jewel shards with its chain from its resting place on the ground and brought it back to his master. Naraku took it and held it up like a trophy. "You should've used the power I gave you to see the dwarf star to strike me down, but you chose to save these pathetic humans instead. You've grown soft, Sesshomaru. I have taken the power away, so you are no more a threat to me."

"What's Naraku talking about?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru told him how Naraku gave him some of his power to see the dwarf star to free them from the void. But after hearing this Inuyasha got angry. "You used it to save us? Why didn't you destroy him! Now with the Shikon Jewel shards in Naraku's possession, he'll be an even bigger threat than he ever was before!"

"I used the power to save you, Inuyasha, because in numbers there is strength, and together we can destroy him."

"Naraku is right, you've gotten soft!" Inuyasha said. "You would've never done something like this before. You wouldn't've hesitated to let all of us die to keep Naraku from getting the Shikon Jewel!"

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha emotionless. "Let it be known, Inuyasha, that that thought did cross my mind," he said bluntly.

Inuyasha became quiet. Deep down he felt something about his brother he never felt before. There was something he saw in Sesshomaru's eyes that told him Sesshomaru did care for something other than himself, but masked it behind a strong façade of an unwillingness to express it.

Sesshomaru turned to Naraku. "Naraku!" he shouted out. "I have seen inside your dark soul, and the empty void you hide inside your heart. Miroku's wind tunnel resides from there. The transfer of power yielded much more than you realised, and you revealed a side of yourself very few others know about."

Naraku did not say a word.

"When you transferred your power to me, it made an impression on my soul and revealed a secret about you," Sesshomaru said.

"You lie!" Naraku said. "That's impossible!"

Sesshomaru stood in silence for a moment, and did not say a word. "This intimidation factor will not work on me, Sesshomaru," he said. "You have no secret of mine to hold me on. Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Kohaku. . .kill them all! I have no more use for them!"

Bankotsu had the Tetsusaiga in his right hand, but in order to attack Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and the others, he would have to leave it behind. He did not want Inuyasha to have it again, and wanted to retrieve it once the battle was over, so he plunged it deep into the ground, all the way to the end of the handle, and when he felt it was safe, he joined in the attack.

But Bankotsu did not take three steps before the ground shook violently beneath his feet. He looked around but could not see the cause. The ground shook violently again and he steadied himself, counterbalancing the earth quaking.

"What in the world is that?" he said.

And all of a sudden he got his answer.

From the tops of the trees came a huge demon. It was a dragon demon and it stood at least fifty feet tall. It was blood red in colour and had large, bony wings coming from its back. It's nose streamed out clumps of smoke as it approached the battlefield.

Bankotsu had never seen a bigger demon.

"Fear not, dear brother," Jakotsu said calmly. "It's merely that sly, insufferable, changeling of a fox demon. I should've destroyed him when I had the chance. If it wasn't for Sesshomaru's interference he would be dead. I suppose now it's my chance to finish the job."

Bankotsu pointed past Jakotsu. "Brother, wait! Do you mean that fox demon?" Bankotsu said. Jakotsu turned and saw Shippo standing next to the girl from the future. Bewildered Jakotsu looked at the dragon demon, then at Shippo and then back to the dragon demon.

"Bankotsu!" Jakotsu said loudly. "That is a real dragon demon!"

"I thought so. . ." Bankotsu voiced.

The dragon demon breathed a blast of fire at Naraku and his party, and strangely did not attack Inuyasha and the others. But even if the dragon demon did attack them, there was very little they could do to defend themselves. The dragon demon fired a stream of fire directly at Naraku and he was engulfed in flames. Naruku disappeared, leaving nothing but his baboon skin behind.

"Damn! It's another one of Naruku's doppelgangers," Inuyasha said. "Aren't we ever gonna kill this bastard!"

With their leader dead, Bankotsu, Jakotsu and Kohaku fled. But before Kohaku escaped with the others, he took one last look at his elder sister, and gave her an almost good-bye look before running into the near-by forest, where they were protected by trees from another fiery attack from the dragon demon.

Inuyasha ran over to the Tetsusaiga and pulled his sword out of the ground. With a grip of both hands around the handle, the sword grew to ten times its size. Inuyasha ran back in front of his friends and was prepared to fight the dragon demon when a voice from the dragon demon said, "Stop! I'm on your side."

The dragon demon descended in size, disappeared behind the trees, and out of the denseness of the trees came Shippo, bouncing happy, but surprisingly naked. "Shippo?" Inuyasha looked at what he thought was Shippo standing beside Kagome. "But how?"

"The ultimate trick," Kagome started to explain. "The greatest magic trick to fool even the master illusionist like Jakotsu. The art of deception and misdirection." Kagome smiled, and revealed that the object everybody thought was Shippo was in fact a tree stump dressed up to look like Shippo. Shippo went over and got dressed. "When everyone was distracted with Sesshomaru and Naraku talking, Shippo and I devised a plan to put an end to the battle, so Shippo undressed, snuck away, and I dressed the stump."

"Great plan, Kagome," Sango expressed.

"I'm rather impressed myself," Miroku said, as he started to wake up from his fainting spell, opening his eyes. "I always said brains are better than brawl." He examined his hand, it did not hurt anymore. "What happened? My hand is healed."

"You can thank Sesshomaru for that, he saved us all," Kagome said. "He lifted the curse on your prayer beads, too!" She turned to thank Sesshomaru, but he was gone. "Hey! Did anyone see where Sesshomaru went to?"

But no one did.

Miroku got to his feet.

"Miroku, are you well enough to travel?" Sango asked. Miroku smiled at her, and in a moment of weakness, his hand reached behind her back and began to rub her rear. She slapped him. "I guess so."

"And the pain returns," Miroku said, feeling his left cheek. "But it's a good pain." He smiled.

"Pervert. Letch," Inuyasha mouthed, as he walked past him, leaning the Tetsusaiga on his shoulder. "You know, the offer is still on the table, Miroku." He said.

"What offer is that, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"The one where I cut your hand off." Inuyasha smirked.

"I'll take that under-advisement, Inuyasha."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Don't you two ever stop fighting?" She said. "We should be celebrating! Miroku's hand doesn't hurt anymore." Kagome suddenly screamed, as Miroku touch her rear.

"My hand feels so warm now, before it was so cold," Miroku said.

"Because you're hand is touching my butt, Miroku!" Kagome said.

"I warned you, Miroku!" Inuyasha said, and started to chase after Miroku across the open plain with the Tetsusaiga.

"It was a moment of weakness, Inuyasha, believe me!" He said.

"Weakness my foot! You dirty letch! Get back 'ere!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Well anyway," Kagome said to Sango, "I'm glad things are back to normal. But I wonder what Sesshomaru meant about he knew something about Naruku that was revealed to him when Naruku gave him his power to open the void." Sango shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe we'll never know." She went over to the remains of Naraku's baboon skin and picked up the jewel shard from within his charred remains. Kagome put the chain around her neck.

They both started to leave the valley, and Shippo and Kirana followed. Meanwhile, Inuyasha continued to chase Miroku.

* * *

Sesshomaru continued on his journey, walking a similar beaten, worn path, that he had followed in a separate forest earlier, and Rin and Jaken were riding his two-headed horse. Jaken finally awoke after being unconscious, knocked out by Kohaku's boomerang. 

The last image in his head was that of Kohaku, so he naturally woke up believing he was being attacked, and shouted, "Master Sesshomaru, look out!" He fell to the ground, and bumped his head. Rin giggled, and Sesshomaru smiled thin, amused.

Confused, Jaken asked, "Where did Naraku and Kohaku go?"

"Back to the bawls of hell, Jaken," Sesshomaru explained.

"We won?" Jaken asked.

"Yes."

And Sesshomaru explained all that had happened. Afterwards he thought about the secret Naruku had revealed to him while he had Naruku's power for a brief time. Inuyasha and the others may know already, that Naruku was not really on the battlefield, and instead was using one of his many demon puppets, or doppelgangers to control his minions. Not a big secret, but one that caused some stir and eventually lost the battle for Naruku.

_--to be continued..._


	5. You Smell Like Naraku

_**Miroku's Hand of Fate Pt.5**_

Inuyasha was half-demon and as such had an over-developed sense of smell. And something was driving him nuts.

He smelled Naraku all around him, but the villain was no where in sight.

Kagome tried to calm him down, but there was no reasoning with him. Once he had his sights on a target he was in his own little world where no one could enter, and with Inuyasha, that was quite often. But no amount of searching brought his hunt for Naraku to an end.

Inuyasha and co. were in grass fields on a flat plain surrounded by forest.

"He's 'ere! He's 'ere! I can smell'em!" Inuyasha said, on all fours with his nose to the ground. "That scent is undeniable. He's either 'ere or he's been 'ere recently. Either way I want to know where 'e is."

"We've been searching high and low for Naraku, Inuyasha, but he's not here," Miroku said, feeling tried from a long day following Inuyasha around from village to village on the trail of what Inuyasha thought was Naraku. "I think your imagination is playing tricks on you." He turned to the others who were in tow behind him. "I think we should camp here for the night. It's nearly dusk and it'll be dark soon."

"I think that's a good idea," Kagome agreed. "We can begin our search for Naraku and the Suikon Jewel shards anew tomorrow. Besides my feet are killing me."

"I give very good feet rubs," Miroku said smiling. "I monk should be verse in all sorts of different traits."

"Ah," Kagome started to say, "that's okay Miroku, I think they'll be okay."

Shippo plopped down in front of Miroku and said, "I could use a good foot masseuse," he said smiling. "My little fox demon feet were bred for walking around raw, but a foot is a foot. Right?"

Miroku sighed. "Yes, I suppose you're right," he said, and began to rub Shippo's feet. He was a monk and was taught that kindness wasn't reserved merely for humans, but for all creatures Buddha created.

Kagome and Sango started to chuckle as Shippo's tail started to twitch. "Be careful you don't get him too excited, Miroku, you might start something neither of you can finish," Kagome said jokingly.

Miroku rolled his eyes and continued to rub Shippo's feet.

Meanwhile Inuyasha still had his nose up in the air attempting to locate Naraku's scent that he smelled, but he couldn't pinpoint its exact location and it was starting to bother him. Kagome and Sango with Kilala sat down next to a large oak tree. Kagome began to rub her feet. She wouldn't let Miroku touch them because eventually his hands would have a mind of their own and touch another put of her body. It was best for her rub her own feet. As she did so, she noticed Inuyasha wandering around the grass fields sniffing.

"Inuyasha, come over here and sit down with us," Kagome said.

All of a sudden Inuyasha hit the ground, his face planted in the dirt. "Kagome!" Inuyasha cried out, looking in her direction. "Now what was that for?"

Kagome put a hand to her mouth and started to chuckle. Sango had a laugh too. "Sorry Inuyasha, I didn't mean to say that," she said. "I meant for you to come here and relax with the rest of us."

"There's no time to relax," he said, getting up. "By tomorrow Naraku's scent might be gone." He wanted to continue his search, he wasn't tired in the slightest. He was half-demon and had energy to burn. However, the others were human, so they tired easily. "If you wanna rest, that's fine! But I'm carrin' on the search without ya. Naraku's 'ere, I can smell'em! His scent is stronger 'ere than every where we've looked today."

"We don't have your kind of energy, Inuyasha," Kagome said. "We're only human."

"Human's are so weak," he said. And immediately after he said it he slapped his hands to his mouth. He looked directly at Kagome. And she didn't look too happy. "I didn't mean it, Kagome. I meant to say most human's are weak." But that wasn't good either. "I…I… I mean…" He feared Kagome might say the "S" word and prepared himself for the worse.

But as the seconds rolled by she didn't say it.

She just looked at him and finally said, "Just keep digging yourself deeper into that hole, Inuyasha. When I said the "S" word earlier it was premeditated punishment for that, okay? We're even. But that still doesn't mean you can go insulting human's like that. Some of us are stronger than some demons."

Inuyasha couldn't argue with that.

All of a sudden he caught a whiff of Naraku's scent and dropped to the ground and for the longest time sniffed the ground like a dog would looking for a place to urinate. He followed the scent out beyond the grasslands, but then soon lost it. "That's strange, Naraku's scent is fading," he said. Then he turned back and went back towards the others and suddenly Naraku's scent started to get stronger. And when he joined the group Naraku's scent was its strongest. "Okay, what's goin' on? Naraku's scent is strongest 'ere."

"Here? With us?" Shippo said curious. "How can that be? Did Naraku spray us with something?" He sniffed both his underarms, but couldn't smell anything other than his own body odor which was gross.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku who had finished rubbing Shippo's feet and had retired under a tree. "You," he said, and he sniffed Miroku all over. "You reek of Naraku, Miroku."

"That's not a very nice thing to say, Inuyasha," Kagome said. She and Sango had come over to them when Inuyasha started to express his unusual behavior towards Miroku.

"We just had a big battle with Naraku and two members of the Shichinita, Bankotsu and Jakotsu. The area smells of myasma. There is bound to be traces of it on our clothes." Miroku said.

"That's not what I'm getting at. I don't smell Naraku on the others, only you."

"I assure you, Inuyasha, I hate Naraku just as much as you do. He put this curse on my family and both my grandfather and my father have fallen to its dyer means. I want Naraku dead just as much as anyone."

"You smell of Naraku, but you also smell of you. Maybe it is my imagination."

"Tell you what, Inuyasha. The next river we come across I'll take a bath and wash the myasma off. Okay?"

"I think you need one now," he said. "The smell is driving my nuts!"

Shippo stepped up. "How about we mask it?" he said.

Inuyasha and Miroku looked down at him. "What do you mean?" Miroku said.

Shippo took two powder bombs from his assortment of items he kept in a pouch around his waist and then threw them at both Miroku and Inuyasha, covering them with white powder. "Like that," he said.

Both Inuyasha and Miroku coughed from the explosion of powder in their faces. And the women giggled because it looked so funny.

However Inuyasha didn't find it amusing. "I'm gonna kill you, you little--"

He extended his claws and reached for Shippo. Shippo jumped from the attack and panicked and then started running away from him. Inuyasha chased him all around the grass fields.

Miroku looked at himself covered in white powder. "Looks like I do need a bath after all and sooner rather than later," he said. Kagome handed him a cloth to wipe his face. "Thank you, Kagome," he said.

"If I recall there was a river a few kilometers back," Sango said.

"I think we should make our way back," Miroku said. "I'd hate to smell like…" He sniffed his clothes, but couldn't detect a familiar odor. "…whatever this is?"

"I think Kilala can take us there quicker than on foot," Sango said. "Then we won't be walking in the dark."

"Good idea," Miroku said.

"Kilala?" Sango said.

Kilala transformed into her fiery, large cat alternate and the three of them got on her back. Kagome looked back at Inuyasha still chasing Shippo. "We'll let those two catch up when they're ready."

Kilala soared into the sky, and they were on their way.

_**--to be continued…**_


	6. Naraku's Revenge

_**Miroku's Hand of Fate Pt.6**_

After taking a relaxing dip in the river, the girls at one end and the boys on the other--except for Shippo who ventured from end to end because he neither had the inclination or the modesty between the sexes--the group fell asleep under a cloudless, full moon night. All except Inuyasha, who decided to keep an eye on Miroku, because despite his dip in the water, he still reeked of Naraku.

But things were about to get nasty for Miroku as a familiar foe visited him in his dreams.

Miroku stood in a dark, endless void. Everywhere he looked there was nothing but an unending blackness. But just ahead he could see a light approaching him. It was getting larger and larger until it was almost on top of him, growing like a life form. And indeed it was.

Naraku in his Baboon disguise stood facing Miroku in the void, he seemed un-provocative, but Miroku poised himself for an attack. He gripped his staff tight and readied for Naraku's first strike. But it never came.

"I'm not here to fight, Miroku," he said. "I'm here under a flag of truce. I'm here to deliver you an offer. Serve me and your friends will survive another day, or refuse me and I'll have them killed now."

"If your threat had merit you wouldn't be meeting me here in this lonely atmosphere, in my dreams," Miroku said. "I'll never serve you. And what gives you the gull to make such a threat? We've defeated you--"

"Did you now?" Naraku chuckled. "Or did I want you to think that? I have you in the palm of my hand, or rather yours." Miroku looked at his right hand and the curse Naraku placed upon his family. "Yes, you are correct. Your hand is the key to my total domination of this wretched world. And with you at my side we could be unstoppable. We'd rule everything!"

"I'm master of my own fate, not a puppet for your amusement."

"Foolish sentiments. But humans always think that way. You honestly believe that? No one controls their own life. Others do it for them, directing them in the direction they chose. It's the same between you and me. I control your life, and I take it away at a whim."

"Then why haven't you like my father and grandfather before me?"

"I didn't destroy their lives, they did. They chose to defy me and paid the ultimate price for their betrayal. But I've spared you from their horrible fate, for the moment." He paused for a moment, and changed from his Baboon disguise into his human form. He wore a dark purple robe and had long, jet-black hair. "I've never encountered such a fascinating human as you are, Miroku. You interest me more than you'll ever know."

"Am I suppose to take that as a compliment?"

"Take it as gratitude or whatever you wish. What I'm saying is you've endured more hardships than any human I've witnessed and still you press on, out to destroy me and in search for the Suikon Jewel fragments. The emotional turmoil must prey on you psychologically."

"I manage it," he said. "What are you getting at, Naraku? Are you saying you enjoy watching me struggle? Watching my family and friends suffer at the hands of your sadistic, perverted minions, only to wipe me out in an instant when the journey is all over? Well, that's not going to happen."

"That's right it's not," he said. "But no, what I'm getting at, as you so elegantly put it, is I'm saying I enjoy seeing humans squirm like insects. I would rather see your entire race die than have to live with them again. However, you humans do have your uses. Onigumo did. Now I stand before you, flesh and bone, because of a deal I made with demons. And in doing so, received a wondrous gift I never would have dreamt of."

Naraku raised a hand and gulfed Miroku in a blinding light.

"When I placed that curse on your family a part of me became a part of you and through your wind tunnel I'll have my final revenge on the last line of your linage and have you destroy your friends for me."

Miroku screamed, "Nooo!"

But it was too late!

_**--to be continued…**_


	7. The Unthinkable Happens

_**Miroku's Hand of Fate Pt.7**_

Miroku opened his eyes and grabbed his staff. He hadn't been asleep for more than five minutes before he awoke. But he wasn't the same person when he went to sleep. Now Naraku controlled him!

Inuyasha had dozed off believing Miroku wasn't a threat and was snoring in his usual fashion.

Miroku stood on his feet and looked at the others who were sleeping soundly without a care in the world as it appeared. His eyes glowed red and his mind raced with the urge to murder, or rather he was commanded to think that. Miroku didn't want to kill his friends, but he wasn't strong enough to resist Naraku's will over him at the moment.

His spirit was weakened by a battle he had with Naraku in his mind and it was all he could do to grip his staff and not move it. Because if he moved, he'd do something horrible. "I don't want to kill my friends," Miroku said, his voice a mere whisper and not audible to the sleepers.

However someone did hear him and Inuyasha's ear twitched and he opened one eye. Then he saw what he had suspected from the beginning. Miroku was standing over Kagome and had his staff in his hand poised to strike her. Or at least that's what it looked like to him. The truth of the matter was, Miroku was fighting Naraku's control and he just happened to be standing over Kagome as he was doing so.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed out.

Kagome awoke suddenly to the sight of Miroku standing over her. She gasped in her belief that Inuyasha had been correct about Miroku. Miroku raised the staff above his head and brought it down towards her.

Kagome quickly rolled out of the way as Miroku's staff slammed into the ground where she was a moment ago.

The bang awoke everyone.

Inuyasha unsheathed his sword. "I knew it!" He went to attack Miroku.

"Inuyasha. . .SIT!" Kagome said.

Inuyasha slammed into the ground face first.

He looked up at her and sneered, "Kagome! Why the hell did you do that?"

"I don't want you to hurt Miroku," she said.

"But he tried to hurt you?"

Miroku swung his staff at the others as Inuyasha and Kagome engaged in quarrel chit-chat, but his movements seemed exceptionally slow compared to what they were used to in his fighting skill. Normally Miroku had a more fluent, quick thrust to his attacks. These attacks appeared like he was holding back. Sango noticed this and told the others.

He went after Sango, but she was able to avoid his attacks with ease. But she did have to pull out her Katana in defense of them. "Miroku, what's wrong?" she said. But he didn't say anything at first. He swung his staff at her a couple of times before saying, in a struggling tone of voice, "Help me, Sango. Naraku is controlling me."

"Inuyasha, come help me," Sango said.

"Aint gotta ask me twice," he said.

He ran at Miroku with the Tetsusaiga in hand and was ready to strike the monk down, but then Sango said, "Inuyasha, don't hurt him. He's being controlled by Naraku. He can't control his actions."

Inuyasha halted in his tracks and stopped his sword several inches from Miroku's head. If he had continued with his attack he would have sliced Miroku in half. "Naraku!" he said.

"That snake in the grass. I knew I smelled him. Where is he?"

"He's controlling me by the curse he placed on my hand," Miroku said, struggling against his actions. "I don't want to hurt anyone. Stop me, Inuyasha. Do what you must to stop me."

"There's only one way," Inuyasha said. "Cut off your hand."

"Nooo," Miroku said. "There has to be another way?"

"What are you complainin' about? You'll finally be free of Naraku's curse? That's what you want, dontcha?

"I don't want to be free of it that way." His voice sounded a little stronger. "I won't let Naraku cause me to lose my hand, but I also don't want to hurt you guys." He continued to attack Sango.

"The lesser of two evils," Kagome muttered.

All of a sudden, feeling Naraku's influence once again overwhelming him, he said to Inuyasha, "Do it, Inuyasha. I would rather lose my hand than be a messenger boy for Naraku and commit hateful crimes in his name."

"Aint gotta tell me twice," Inuyasha said, and he rose the crimson blade of the Tetsusaiga, and brought it down onto Miroku's right arm, slicing it off just below the elbow.

Miroku immediately stopped his attack and screamed out in horrible and agonizing pain, grabbing his arm. Blood did not pour from the wound because the Tetsusaiga had cauterized the skin with heat as it sliced off his arm. But nevertheless, the cure seemed worse than the disease, and tears fell down Miroku's face from the sight of his lost arm.

A familiar laugh echoed the dark landscape and Naraku appeared within view of the group wearing his traditional baboon disguise. While the others took care of Miroku, Inuyasha raised his sword in anticipation of battling it out with Naraku. But Naraku didn't attack.

"It seems Miroku got his wish after all," he said. "He's finally free of the curse I placed upon his family, but it came at a high cost."

"Why!" Is all Inuyasha said.

"Revenge," Naraku simply said. "His family has served my purpose well, but now it is time to cut the cord. He may enjoy the rest of his life in peace--tell him that Inuyasha--what time he has left, that is. I knew it would come to this, so I set the whole thing up for your benefit. I knew you would have to cut off his hand, but believe me--it's not over. Not for him. Once Miroku dies, his soul will become forever mine, feeding my essence for all of eternity, it will be an unending existence of pain." He chuckled sinisterly, and then vanished like a phantom in the night.

Inuyasha eyed the area for Naraku, but could not see him, and he could no longer smell his scent, which told him he was truly gone.

"This is not what I envisioned my death to be like," Miroku said, his face showing the pain he was feeling. Sango had wrapped him in a blanket, but it didn't seem to be helping. He felt very cold and weak, and even his greatest pleasure, the touch of Sango's firm rear was the furthest from his active mind. He knew he was going to die.

Inuyasha went over to the group who had surrounded Miroku. "Is there anything we can do?" he asked.

"Yes, there is," a voice came from the darkness. And to everyone's surprise, Sesshomaru walked into the dim glow of the Tetsusaiga's crimson blade. Behind him were Rin and Jaken, riding a two-headed horse.

_**--to be continued…**_


	8. The Hand of Fate Restored

_**Miroku's Hand of Fate Pt.8**_

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome said.

"What are you doin' 'ere?" Inuyasha wondered, his voice angry. But whenever he saw his elder brother, his anger flared. He never had a soft-spot for his brother in his heart and treated his appearance here with somewhat detest. He turned the Tetsusaiga towards Sesshomaru.

"Hold fast, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said. "I'm here to help."

"I don't believe you."

"I did not come to fight with you, Inuyasha, if that is your fear?"

"I fear nothin'!"

"There is still time to save Miroku, if you would do away with this animalistic foolishness. Do you want him to die?"

"There's nothing that can be done for him."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "If you believe this, why do you position yourself to defend him? I can save his life. But if you have chosen to allow him to die, be it on your head and condemn Miroku to a void of endless suffering conjoined with Naraku." He started to turn away.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome called out. He turned his head. "Can you really help Miroku?"

Sesshomaru turned and faced her, and said, "I can."

"What can you do?" Sango said, knelling on the ground, holding Miroku in her arms, his head leaning in her lap. The pain had been so excruciating that Miroku had lost consciousness and he lay there motionless.

Sesshomaru drew the Tenseiga, and Inuyasha reacted in defense. Sesshomaru however stood unafraid of Inuyasha's actions. "Your fear is unwarranted, Inuyasha. I will not kill him." He then looked at the others. "Quickly, find his arm. I will reattach it."

"And how are you goin' to do that?" Inuyasha said.

"The power of the Tenseiga is must greater than I originally realized, Inuyasha. It is a sword of life, unlike your sword, the Tetsusaiga. I will reattach Miroku's arm and restore his life. It is unfortunate that I learned the secret of the sword after my own limb was discarded." Shippo had found Miroku's arm and brought it to Sesshomaru. "Now join it with his arm."

"Wait!" Inuyasha said, getting in between Miroku and Sesshomaru. "If you restore his arm he'll once again be cursed by Naraku."

"Do you wish him to live, Inuyasha, or die?" Sesshomaru asked him bluntly.

Inuyasha thought for a moment, but ultimately favored in saving his friend. "Do it!" he said. "But no tricks."

Shippo positioned Miroku's lower arm to touch with the upper arm.

"I assure you, Inuyasha, I do not fool around when it comes to life," Sesshomaru said, and with one swift strike of the Tenseiga, and a blinding light, Miroku's arm was reattached to his body and there was no visible scar or marking that it had ever been cut off. Sesshomaru sheathed the sword. Everyone was beyond words amazed and speechless at this miracle feat. "He is in shock, but he'll soon regain consciousness."

And as if on cue, Miroku moaned and slowly opened his eyes. His first sight was that of Sango looking down at him. He felt his head laying on a soft cushion-like pillow and realized it was her lap. "Am I dead?"

Sango smiled at him. "No," she said, with a tear in her eye. "You're alive." All of a suddenly she froze as a hand touched her ass.

Her face tightened up with anger and she instinctively slapped him. "Ow!" Miroku cried out, his face stung with pain. Sango pushed him off her lap and got to her feet.

"He's fine," she said, relieved but angry at the same time. The gull of him touching her ass after he almost died like that. But then she realized if he had the mentality to do it he was back to normal.

Miroku got to his feet and then noticed Sesshomaru standing next to Inuyasha. He then saw his hand had been reattached to his body. He opened and closed the palm. "Do I have you to thank for this, Sesshomaru?" he said, looking at him.

Sesshomaru nodded. "I have also taken Naraku's control away. He can no longer control you as he did. The healing power of the Tenseiga prevents it. I only wish I could have lifted the curse."

Miroku bowed out of thanks. "Thank you," he said. "Though I am grateful to you for saving my life and restoring my arm, this means Naraku's curse still has a presence in my hand, and I'm afraid it will eventually suck me into the void like my father and grandfather."

"Not unless we defeat Naraku first," Kagome said with a smile. Miroku smiled. He had a sense of optimism when she said that. She then turned to Sesshomaru. "Thank you, Sesshomaru. We owe you a debt of gratitude."

Sesshomaru didn't smile. He said, "Perhaps one day that debt will be paid. In the meantime, I must continue on my way."

He turned to leave, but them Inuyasha said, "Hold on, I have a question. What brought you here in the first place?"

"I smelled Naraku's scent in the area and came to settle a score."

"We have a score to settle, how about settling ours?"

"Inuyasha. . ." he looked at Kagome. "Sit boy!"

And he slammed into the ground face first.

Kagome said, "Pay no mind to Inuyasha, he thanks you too."

Sesshomaru looked down at Inuyasha, his face pressed to the ground as if he was glued to it. He was aware of the sacred beads that resided around Inuyasha's neck acting like a seal and felt shame for his brother to allow such a thing to happen.

Inuyasha muttered something. "Yeah, what she said. . .I guess," he said, his voice partially masked and drowned out by speaking into dirt.

Sesshomaru turned and left the same way he came, and his party followed him.

Miroku looked at his hand and suddenly felt a deep sadness. "What's wrong, Miroku?" Shippo asked.

Miroku looked at him. "Nothing," he said and smiled. "Do I smell like Naraku anymore, Inuyasha?"

But Inuyasha was snoring, fast asleep laying where he fell in the dirt.

"Guess not," Miroku said, smirking thin.

And everyone settled in for a good night's rest underneath the clear, star lit sky.

_**END**_


End file.
